Forgiveness Helps Heal Past Hurt
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Starscream learns something from a human mother and tries to apply it to something he's hoping for: Soundwave forgiving him. Will Soundwave forgive him? Tickles included! A gift story for Castiel-Fan. :)
**A story done for Castiel-Fan, who is one of the most wonderful writers here on Fanfiction. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Forgiveness Helps Heal Past Hurt**

Starscream wasn't boasting like he would usually do. He didn't even feel like doing so as he watched the Decepticon warships being taken apart and the parts were being used to help rebuild Cybertron. Megatron himself had ordered it as part of trying to rebuild trust with the Autobots.

Also, the flyer was thinking deeply. The other day, when he had been spying on the humans, he had heard a mother teaching her child about a human thing called forgiveness.

He had listened intently and been thinking about it for a bit now. He then saw one of the Autobots working alongside some of the Vehicons and how they were helping each other with the frame of one building that was a bit wobbly. There was no unease around them.

Starscream then sighed. "It seems too easy," he said. "As the humans say, easier said than done."

He then felt Soundwave's presence and turned to the silent 'Con. "I trust the communications towers are running well?" He asked the communication specialist, but the flyer's voice didn't have any sarcasm in it for a change.

Soundwave nodded and indicated to some of the almost finished buildings and Starscream nodded. "Yes, some receiver antennas would be good to make the signals stronger," he said.

Soundwave noticed how absent-minded the former second-in-command was and he watched the Autobots and Vehicons working together and also saw both Optimus Prime and Megatron overseeing it. The silent 'Con glanced over at Starscream again, who was deep in thought.

"Soundwave, I wish to apologize," he suddenly said. "When the war began and you became the third-in-command, I treated you horribly, especially about how you were always so silent."

He then glanced away. "I heard a human mention something about being forgiven and wanting forgiveness," he said. "It's been on my mind ever since."

Starscream then felt a message coming in and saw Soundwave was using the comlinks to send a message to him.

" _Forgiveness has happened among the Autobots and Decepticons."_ To prove his point, Soundwave pointed towards some Vehicons who were trying to lift some heavy beams and Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead came over to assist them and the two Autobots and the Vehicons brought the heavy beams over to be used and one Vehicon shook Ultra Magnus' hand in thanks.

"Yes, but it's not quite the same as personal forgiveness," Starscream said, making Soundwave look at him curiously. "I was hoping you would accept my apology and forgive me so that we could start rebuilding trust between us."

Soundwave was silent and Starscream gave him time to think. He knew Soundwave was always deep in thought and would take a moment before giving an answer.

The silent 'Con looked over at the flyer and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Starscream turn to him and he saw Soundwave nodded in reply to the flyer's earnest plea. "Thank you, Soundwave," he said and then turned to see the building was almost complete. He stepped forward and then stopped, his faceplates still fixed in a sad look.

A moment later, he jumped when the door opened and Arcee came in. "There you are," she said, smiling at Starscream. "Optimus was hoping we could do patrol."

Starscream turned to her, giving her a smile. "Why do you insist on doing patrol with me, hmm?" He asked. "You wouldn't by chance be wanting to go on a date, would you?"

Arcee blushed, but then grinned mischievously. "Oh, I don't know," she said before walking up to him. "Maybe I do."

Soundwave was chuckling silently and Arcee noticed him and turned to him. He nodded in greeting to her and beckoned her closer. She was a little wary, but went up to him and noticed him type something in Cybertronian on his screen-like faceplate and she grinned hugely.

"You must be a mind reader," she said. "That's exactly what I had in mind for him."

Starscream was curious and then saw Arcee give him a look he recognized too well and saw Soundwave's tentacles waving about gently. He quickly moved towards the door and out into the hallway, but they were on his tail and kept up with him before Soundwave lashed out his tentacles to act like ropes, winding around Starscream and forcing him to fall to the floor before Arcee pounced on him.

The flyer didn't have a chance as both Arcee and Soundwave began tickling him and they went right for his wings, making him squeal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"I just love how sensitive his wings are," Arcee admitted, seeing Soundwave chuckle silently again as his tentacles suddenly turned on her, making her shout in surprise.

Barely a moment later, both Arcee and Starscream were pinned by Soundwave and his tentacles tickled them both, making them both laugh.

Arcee then had an idea. _"Starscream, where do you think Soundwave's tickle spot is?"_ She managed to send out to him in a comlink.

" _I don't know. But perhaps his tentacles?"_ Starscream managed to answer her back through the comlink.

Arcee gave it a try and tickled one of the tentacles nearest her and Soundwave flinched a bit and pulled it away, but she saw him shiver a bit.

"Tickle him!" She said to Starscream and began tickling the silent 'Con's tentacles again. Starscream quickly joined her and they soon had the silent 'Con on his back with his whole body shaking from his silent laughter.

The other two kept tickling him until he suddenly reached up and playfully poked their sides, making them jump as the tickle torture then escalated to where all three were tickling each other.

It was a moment later that Arcee received a comm from Optimus about the patrol and she responded she and Starscream would do so, and apologized that she had taken so long to answer. Optimus had chuckled.

"Yours and Starscream's laughter resonated through the speakers loud and clear," he had said.

Starscream and Arcee looked at Soundwave and saw he had been broadcasting their laughter to the others and the silent 'Con typed on his screen that he was hoping the sound would perk up the other Cybertronian's spirits, since laughter was too contagious to ignore.

An hour later, Arcee was racing on the road while Starscream was in the air over her. "Things have seemed to get better now with the war's end," he said.

"Yes," said Arcee in agreement as she smiled to herself. "I'm glad. Because I like seeing the more peaceful side of you."

Starscream chuckled. "You can't resist me, can you?" He playfully teased her.

"No," she said honestly.

The flyer chuckled again. "That human was right. Forgiveness does work," he said.

"Of course it does," said Arcee. "We wouldn't be where we are today without it."

"Very true," Starscream said in agreement as the setting sun created a beautiful setting to bring in a peaceful night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
